


Music on the Waves

by Skullbones



Category: MediEvil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullbones/pseuds/Skullbones
Summary: Erik is about to leave the Mausoleum forever until someone falls from the sky. Little does he know this fearsome pirate captain will end up falling for him as well.





	Music on the Waves

The Hilltop Mausoleum had finally gone quiet.  
The demon was slain and the organist's spirit was finally free.  
The curse was lifted from this house of the dead.

Erik carefully stepped over the shards of his former captor, the stained glass glittering in what moonlight filtered through the foul clouds covering Gallowmere. The wicked sorcerer, Zarok, cursed this once peaceful land as he gathered his undead army and fueled his power with the souls of the innocent.  
The Stained Glass Demon chose the mausoleum as its nest and slaughtered Erik like an Easter lamb, dooming him to en eternity of servitude to play the same horrid song on a cursed organ.  
Erik thought he was doomed to become a mindless shade until the famed knight, Sir Daniel Fortesque barged in, slew the demon, and lifted the curse by bringing Erik his lost music sheets, restoring his memories.  
He didn't even get to thank the brave Sir Dan before the gallant knight set off to continue his quest to strike down Zarok. 

Before Erik passed through to the other side he at least wanted to find his own earthly remains. The Stained Glass Demon tore him to shreds and denied him the right to a proper funeral.  
Slowly, he recovered pieces of himself. Erik was drawn to certain bones more than others. He could only assume his attachment to them meant they were his. Every little bone brought back painful memories of the demon ripping into him. It cut through tissue and bone effortlessly.

Erik knew nobody would save him. Nobody would look for him and it was likely nobody mourned his passing.  
He was a recluse and he worked with the dead. The superstitious people avoided him even though he never meant any harm. 

These memories brought a fog over Erik's eyes and stray tears fell onto his broken skull, crushed long after his death. He carefully scooped up lost teeth and fragments of his cranium with a trembling hand. Ghosts having the ability to cry was not news to him. He'd spent the last century weeping bitter tears over his situation. The pain would be over soon and once his dusty bones are buried in the graveyard below he can finally leave this accursed place. 

 

Erik was sure that he now had every bone in the Mausoleum that belonged to him. He could sense no more laying strewn about and made his way down the long and winding path to the graveyard. Thunderous booms echoed in the air above. Zarok's storm must be getting worse, or maybe that hero is fighting the evil wizard? Erik tried to pay it no mind. He had spent enough time here and just wanted to pass on. He chose a plot underneath a dead tree and began to dig.  
It was a shame that the last look of Gallowmere he would see would be cursed and ugly. 

Erik's bones were finally laid to rest. Once the last of the soil was placed onto Erik's grave, he felt peace wash over him. He smiles and wraps his arms around himself in a comforting gesture. He glanced up into the sky and watched as green lightning streaked among the clouds. The thunder that followed never matched up with it, curiously. Erik made his way back to the Mausoleum. He was tired of this miserable place, but playing his organ brought him peace, even after being a prisoner to it for so long. 

 

Before he made it to the heavy doors, Erik heard a distant scream that grew closer by the second. He looked up and only moments later he saw something fall from the thick clouds and land a few paces away from him. It was a man and he continued to scream. Erik hurried to his side and rolled him over. He gasped and stumbled back when he saw that it was a skeleton, who began to flail at the sight of the phantom.  
It was a pirate!

Unsure of what to do, Erik continued to back away from the skeleton until at last it spoke. 

"Help me up, ye landlubber! Don't just stand there gawkin' at me like some seagull!" came his raspy voice.  
The pirate looked down at himself and wailed miserably. "An' help me pull meself together, boy! Ye can't just leave me like this!"  
Erik was fearful of the skeleton. He was a ghost and the pirate shouldn't be able to hurt him, but corporeal things have hurt him before. Erik wanted to barricade himself within the Mausoleum, but he couldn't leave him here. He'd just gotten done burying his own abused bones, he doesn't want to leave someone in the same situation he'd been left in.

Erik began to gather up the scattered bones and began to piece the pirate back together. He started with his arms and worked his way down. When placed near their respective parts, the bones drew together like magnets.  
"Slimy bastard took me ship! He shot me own cannons at me until I be blown over the stern. That be my ship! I lived and died on 'er, then I came back and continued ta plunder an' pillage the ports o' the world! When I get me ship back, I will dangle that bilge rat from the yardarms by his bowels!" the pirate ranted. Erik was put off by his speech, but otherwise remained quiet.

"What be yer name?" the pirate asked, a sudden change of tone in his voice.  
"E-Erik...uh..matey." Erik answered. His cheeks turned red from embarrassment when the pirate began to laugh at him.  
"That's adorable! It always be amusin' when lubbers think they can speak like a sailor! The name's Marrow. Captain Marrow." he held out a freshly reconstructed bony hand. "C'mon, Erik. It be rude ta leave a man hangin'. " Marrow said nudging Erik's shoulder when he didn't accept the handshake.  
Erik timidly took his hand and shook. Marrow appeared to go deep in thought.

"Ye be a delicate man. Fragile an' elegant. Ye've nary done a sordid thing in yer life, have ye?" Erik pulled his hand away in shock when Marrow spoke. "Ye can tell a lot about a man by the way he shakes yer hand. Yer a good person...nothing like me." he laughed and went quiet again. "Ye have no reason ta be afraid o'me. I like ye already."  
Erik blushed again. He's never heard anyone speak to him like this. Marrow smirks when he sees Erik look away shyly. "What about you? I want ta know a bit about ye."


End file.
